exalted_3efandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Exalted
The Abyssal Exalted The dark mirrors of the Solar Exalted, for anything so bright, must cast a long shadow. Back even before the First Age and its Usurpation, there were great and terrible beings called the Primordials that forged creation from endless chaos by their will alone. They created both mortals and gods as reflections and combinations of their own glory. However, the gods and mortals conspired together to overthrow the masters of the universe united under the banner of the Unconquered Sun. During the overthrow, the exalted managed to completely slay several of these mighty beings - a mistake that would never be forgotten. The Primordials created everything that existed, including the cycle of reincarnation entirely. Attempting to force souls greater than the forces of reincarnation broke the system entirely, the slain Primordials could never truly die and thus found themselves stuck in between existence and oblivion. They became the Neverborn. The Neverborn are tragic beings, they exist in a constant state of agony - without any ability to alleviate it. They are barely conscious, much less sadistic or cruel. The only way they know how to end their pain is to draw all of creation into the void, snuffing out all potential for new life. After the First Age, the Neverborn seduced the souls of several fallen Solars to serve their cause and granted them even greater power as Deathlords. The Deathlords worked terrible black miracles upon the world which ended the First Age once the Solar Hegemony was broken by the Usurpation. In the current age, their campaign has stalled, as their great power is insufficient to break the stalemate against the vast military apparatus of the Realm. However, after many eons of searching they finally found the weapon that may turn the tide, and finally allow the Neverborn their final respite - the prison that contained the lost Solar Exalted. They Allied with the Yozis to break into the prison, promising to split the power that laid inside. Though the succeeded in breaking the prison, they only managed to capture half of the exaltations, which they had to share with the Yozi. The Neverborn corrupted the blessings of the sun and created their Deathknights, the Abyssal Exalted. The other half went free - allowing the Champions of the Sun to rise again to oppose them. Whether or not the deal was worthwhile remains to be seen. Castes Currently, the Splatbook for the Abyssals is not out, and will not be produced for some time. However what we do know is that their castes will likely be roughly analogous to those of the Solar Exalted. Dusk Caste - The beginning of the night, during which all the beings which depend on the protection of the Sun's Light must flee to their homes and burrows. The Dusk caste truly live up to their epithet of "Deathknight" they are combat masters of the highest order, and wield their sword and necrotic magics together, combining them for even greater effect. Midnight Caste - The deepest moments of the night, the time that is so abhorrent to mortals that they must sleep in order to evade it. However, this same cloak of darkness is one of safety to the many outcasts that society also cannot bear. The Midnight Caste are the preachers of the gospel of the Neverborn - revealing the truth to mortals that death is not to be feared, nor life desperately clung to. Daybreak Caste - Thought the Sun may set, it will at some point rise again and the same is true of Darkness, the two exist in a seemingly inescapable cycle that results in horrible equilibrium. The Daybreak Caste sees the folly in attempting to ending life through killing, to truly end life as a whole you must understand life and construct its opposite. The Daybreak Caste are the necromancers and scientists of the Abyssal forces who devote themselves to crafting terrible necrotic weapons and constructs, studying death and life, or practicing the dark art of Necromancy. Day Caste - Even when the tyranny of the sun is at its height - darkness never fully flees the world. The real power in the world dwells in poorly lit rooms where political compromises are brokered, or in the seedy underbelly of an oppulent city. The Day caste are the Neverborn's saboteurs, they use their stealth and subterfuge to gather information and resources to use to tear society appart, or just to further spread the rot and sickness underlying all society. Moonshadow Caste -